


for you (my heart keeps beating)

by VibrantVenus



Series: dead fandoms im obsessed with [8]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Cussing, F/F, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, canon but make it less slut-shamey, fallen angel by mitsunori ikeda ft aimee b, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: And Jennifer thinks maybe Needy's body is more familiar to her than her own these days.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: dead fandoms im obsessed with [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/898131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	for you (my heart keeps beating)

Jennifer thinks maybe she's always loved Needy. That some part of her, had looked at Needy, at Anita and fell in love. 

There is a tether between them. A connection, a bond a-

You get the point. 

Sometimes Jennifer can feel Needy's emotions. Can tell where she is by the tingle down her spine, the twitch of her finger. The warm twinkling feeling bubbling in her chest. 

Had felt it in the way Needy had cradled her face outside the bar, smoke clinging to her skin, her face red and scared, but so fucking relieved. That they had made it out, that they were okay. That they would both survive the night. Except, except Jennifer doesn't-

So, she thinks maybe she's always loved Needy. Has loved her since the sand crumbling between her fingers, since Barbie dolls and linked pinkies and-

(Sometime it's worse. She tries not to think of being twelve years old, of hands digging too tight, of bruises on her hips and Needy, sobbing, cradling her to her chest, helping her into the tub and-)

She's always loved Needy. 

She's fucking scared.

(The knife had been huge, had torn through her flesh like butter, it had hurt so bad, she'd screamed and cried, begging for Needy, for someone, anyone to hear her.)

(No one ever hears her.)

Jennifer Check dies alone, scared. Choking on her own blood, pain radiating from her heart. The organ stuttering, before finally stopping.

Jennifer Check dies, and the demon brings her back, kicking and screaming, picks her up, walks her home. 

She needs to see Needy, so she goes and-

_Are you scared?_

She doesn't recognize herself when she looks in the mirror. Can't look at her body and see the girl she'd been just a day before. All she sees is just...exaggerated sexuality, and Jennifer is so tired. Just wants to go to Needy's house, crawl into her bed and let her stroke her hair, and play pretend that she's okay. Just for tonight.

The demon thinks she's funny. It's an odd feeling, a strange sense of knowing, that the other consciousness twined around her own is _laughing_ at her _._

She wants Needy so bad, and is simultaneously too scared to breathe in her direction. Wants her and hates her and loves her and is so fucking scared.

She goes anyway. Let's Needy stroke her hair, idly rubs her thumb into Needy's hipbone. She loves Needy so much, loves the soft flesh of her thighs, the pale white markings of stretchmarks on her hips, the delicate bones of her hands. The powder soft scent of her skin. Parts of her body she's seen and touched a million times before.

Jennifer thinks maybe Needy's body is more familiar to her than her own these days.

She waits until Needy is asleep before pulling herself out of the embrace. Tucking the covers around her when she shivers, presses a kiss to her forehead.

She doesn't look back as she crawls out the window.

Pretends her heart is still beating so she can ignore the way it breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading the script for this movie and i saw this bit right here  
> EXT. THE CAROUSEL- CONTINUOUS  
> Jennifer collapses in Needy's arms, coughing. Needy hugs  
> her fiercely, almost romantically. She cups Jennifer's  
> flushed face and looks into her eyes.  
> and i, idk fucking died i guess, i also just wanted to write about their connection. so here u go guys have fun im gonna go cry bc i love this movie so much.


End file.
